


Artwork: The Sentinel - Summer Theme

by stargatesg1971



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/pseuds/stargatesg1971
Summary: I created a wall out of the base image I used for one of the 'summer' icons I entered onts_icontest. I've tweaked with the colour tones and lighting etc. to give a different feel to the icon.





	




End file.
